


College is a bitch

by Honeybee UwU (Midnights_Ways)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_Ways/pseuds/Honeybee%20UwU
Summary: Techno x reader college au time baby!We can all ignore the fact that he dropped out of college to make Minecraft videos right.Basically this story has all of your favorites including the sleepy bois, the dream team, and so much more! (Basically everyone off of the dream smp lmao)I absolutely do not like writing angst however there will be some sprinkled in here and there but nothing crazy!This is for my ladies as they refer to the reader with she/her pronouns however I'm thinking about making another one where basically everything is the same it's just pronouns for he/him and they/them!But for now I hope you all enjoy~!Also if one day Techno decides he doesn't want fan fiction of him, this shit going down LIGHTINING FAST! He said he was fine with it but we are RESPECTFUL in this household.I upload every Monday, Wednesday, & Friday!!
Relationships: Reader/Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	1. The Start of a New Class

I was awoken by the blaring of my alarm ringing all throughout my room. I slammed my hand on the table desperately looking for that damn phone. After what felt like years of searching I finally got that shifty phone in my grasp and turned the twelve different alarms off. 

Hey, I don’t always wake up on the first one. Or the tenth one, but that's besides the point. I threw the strawberry colored blanket off me and reluctantly sat up. 

“The suns not even up, this should be illegal.”. I muttered quietly as I stretched making sure to add that wonderful pterodactyl noise. Listen, if you don’t sound like some kind of demon is exiting your body, you’re not doing it right.

I swung my feet over my bed mentally preparing myself for the ice cold wood floors to completely devour my feet. As I walked towards the kitchen, the only sound that could be heard was the echoing of my feet hitting the old creaky floors. Sure my apartment wasn’t the biggest but at least I had somewhere to stay by myself. Living alone was always something I wanted to do and I’m so happy I did. I’m not great in social situations or any situations at all and moving in with someone you barely knew did not sound like something I could do. It took a while to save up but we’re here now.

When I got to the kitchen I thought about what I wanted to eat. There was an article somewhere about the best times to eat breakfast but time is a social construct so we ignore her for the time being. I soon decided on strawberries and some toast. It’s easy and I can eat it while getting ready. 

I popped the bread in the toaster and grabbed some strawberries making my way back towards my room. I sat my plate down that contained only half my breakfast and made my way towards my closet. I shuffled through the clothing deciding on what I should wear. It was my first day back of my second semester in college so I figured I could maybe try a little bit. This was probably the fanciest I was gonna get all year so why not try. I absentmindedly ate strawberry after strawberry still browsing through my clothes.

I ended up picking a cream colored sweater with a white collar peeking out from the neck. I paired it with a brown flowy skirt and a trenchcoat. As it was autumn I wanted to go for a more dark academia look. I slipped on my brown shoes with white knee high socks. Hey it was gonna be cold but I still wanted to look cute. 

I heard the bread from the toaster pop up so I walked back to the kitchen and made cinnamon toast. I quickly ate it and headed to the bathroom trying my god damn best to fix whatever in the hell was going on with my hair. I looked at the time realizing it was 7:00 meaning that I had 10 minutes to get to the subway station. I sighed hyping myself up to absolutely book it. I half assed brushed my teeth and threw on some deodorant and the nearest bottle of perfume. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door locking it. I steadily jogged to the station somehow just making it. I quickly slid my card across the scanner and walked into the sweaty death machine that would take me straight to my college. I sat down out of breath.

“Jeez I need to workout more.” I thought to myself putting on my headphones and putting on my favorite playlist. 

After 20 minutes I got off and headed towards my college. Since my class didn’t start till 8:00 and it was only 7:30 I walked to the nearest coffee shop and ordered my usual as I took out my laptop and notebook. I looked around at the familiar place that I had gone to almost everyday for the past semester. Man almost 75 days of going here and I never once got tired of the scenery. The coffee shop was on the corner of a long street that held many stores and restaurants. Due to its size most people walk right past it and think nothing of it. But oh my god it is so beautiful. The tan colored walls and the big windows felt like a second home. Plants hung everywhere leaving not one corner with empty space. The small lights that looked like lanterns were turned off as the sun was rising. The wooden tables covered the floor in all different soft colors. There was a small book shelf in the corner where people had donated their old books too. I was broken out of my trance as a familiar face greeted me with coffee. 

“Here is your usual madam.” a woman with a light blue sweater said. Her apron hung over her body with only the top half tied and her hair looked like a fluffy mess. This was of course y/bf. She worked at the coffee shop and gave me my drink almost everyday. We have been best friends since elementary school and I honestly couldn’t imagine life without her. Sadly we didn’t go to the same colleges as she was a theater student and I most definitely was not.

“Thank you so much, madam.” I joked back to her causing her to laugh.  
“Of course, anything for my favorite customer.” she replied, doing a little bow as she walked away making us both laugh.

I turned back to my computer finishing any homework assignments I was too lazy to do last night. Thankfully I only have to sit through two hour long lectures today. Seeing as it was the first day I was nervous about where I was gonna sit and what the professor was going to be like. I looked at the paper schedule I had tucked away in my backpack reminding myself of where I was going.

“Okay so Psychology is my first class and is in the 400 building.” I thought to myself as I shook my leg nervously. I turned back to my computer shoving the paper back in my backpack and continued to work on the last little bit of my assignment. After 20 minutes of being in the coffee shop I realized I should get going so I can get a good seat and actually find where the class was. 

I packed everything up and grabbed my cup as I waved goodbye to y/bf as I got up to leave. 

“Bye see you tomorrow favorite customer!” y/bf said smiling.  
“I have a name you know.” I teased back at her laughing.  
She gasped and replied, “WHAT! There's no way.”  
I laughed and made a fake surprised face, “I know, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

We both laughed pretty hard as I walked out the door. It was always nice to start off my day like that. I didn’t know many people here and it was so nice having a familiar face around. 

A 5 minute walk later and I found the building where I would be spending my next semester in. Thankfully the lecture room was one of the first doors. I gripped my hand on the handle and turned it letting out a sigh. I was really nervous but also super excited. I always really loved psychology but dealing with a new teacher and a whole new batch of students was scary. I pushed open the door relieved to find out that not a lot of people were there yet. I looked around hoping that my favorite spot would be open. I don’t know what blessed me that day but it was and there was no one around. I quickly walked up the stairs and sat down content. I pulled out my laptop and the textbook I would be needing along with my notebook and pencil. Slowly more and more people were filling up the seats. I just then realized how packed this class was going to be. As seats were dwindling someone was gonna have to sit right next to me. I usually got really lucky and people would sit at least a whole seat away from me. I was always nervous when someone sat next to me because I didn't want to sit too close and I didnt want to accidentally make them uncomfortable and ugh it was so much to worry about. 

As soon as I got my hopes up that no one was gonna sit there, I saw someone make eye contact with the seat next to me and my heart sank knowing they were heading this way. I didn’t look at who it was but I could see out of the corner of my eye that they pulled out the seat and sat down. Just then the professor walked in. Everyone immediately quieted down as no one really knew if he was chill or not. He spoke into his microphone and did that boring introduction that happens at the start of every new class. He seemed funny though and cracked jokes every now and then.

“I want to make this class as comfortable for everyone here as possible. If you ever need anything my door is open.” The professor said nearing the end of his introduction.  
“Now for the start of this class I want everyone to get to know the people around them.”  
“Oh no.” I thought hoping he wasn't going where I knew he was going.  
“This is something you have probably done in every one of your classes but I think it's a great way to..break the ice.” he laughed at his own joke causing some of the students to laugh.  
“Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.” I thought over and over again.  
“We get to all have the pleasure of doing an ice breaker!” He said excitedly.  
“Fuuuuuuuuck” I thought. I hate doing these. I'm always so awkward.  
“I want everyone to turn towards your nearest partner and introduce yourself. Say your name, your major, and an interest you have.” He said happily

Well at least I only had to share with one person instead of the whole class. Yeah, with this size of a class I probably would’ve instantly dropped out. I heard the person next to me shift towards me. I slowly turned towards him and smiled shyly trying my best to not look too nervous.

“Hi! My names y/n.” I said softly, barely making eye contact.  
“Hi my name is Tech, nice to meet you.”


	2. Class is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader is just trying to get through class without panicking.

“Hello my name is Tech, nice to meet you.” A man with a deep voice said.

I felt starstruck. Holy shit this man was cute. His brown hair was pushed back out of his face accentuating his deep dark brown eyes. He had a brown sweater with tan pants on. The sweater hugged his body well. He looked way too good. This should also be illegal please save some of the pretty for us. Even as he was sitting he somehow towered over me. I knew that if I even tried to mutter a word it would come out as a stuttering mess. I’m not good at talking to people in general but I’m somehow even worse at talking to pretty people. 

“Uh so what are you majoring in?” 

I realized I was staring at him the whole time and only said one sentence. Oh my god this interaction is going to haunt me for the next 20 years.

“Oh yeah uh I’m a business major!” I replied laughing trying to hide my embarrassment. Apparently it wasn’t working.

“That's cool, I’m majoring in English.” He said with a smirk on his face.

Oh god that smirk I’m gonna lose my shit. There is absolutely no way in hell I’m gonna be able to pay attention in this class. 

“Woah that's really cool, so uh got any interests?” Why in the actual fuck did I say it like that. It sounds like I’m insinuating that he probably doesn’t have any. Can’t wait to cringe at that for the rest of my life.

“Yeah, I like to play Minecraft. That’s actually probably what I do the most.”  
“Wait I love Minecraft too!” I might have replied a little too eagerly. Listen, the pretty boy and I have a similar interest. This is so cool.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah are you kidding it is the most superior game.”  
“Well I can’t argue with that.” He chuckled.  
“Maybe we should play sometime.” Oh my god did I really just say that. Where is all of this confidence coming from? Please don’t be weirded out please don't be weirded out.  
“Mmm I might just have to take you up on that offer.”

No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY. 

“Alright class lets come back.” The teacher said into his microphone causing me to jump a little bit. 

I heard a small chuckle coming from beside me knowing that Tech was probably laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for the teacher to keep talking. 

“Today I want to keep it easy and relaxed. I will be going over the basic rules so if everyone would pull out there rule book”

The class went on like that for basically the whole time. To say I barely paid attention was an understatement. I’m a student who usually gets pretty decent grades but focusing is definitely not my strong suit. I doodled a lot of half-assed drawings in my notebook and tuned in and out of what the teacher was saying. After what felt like ages I looked at the clock realizing we only had 10 minutes till class was over. I was so relieved and I was so excited to go back home. Then I remembered I had a whole other class to sit through. 

“Alright class as fun as reading all of the rules is, I’m going to end class here. Have a great rest of your day and I will see you all Wednesday.” The teacher said putting the rule book down with a loud thump.

I sighed and packed my stuff up. I took the crumpled piece of paper back out of my bag.

“Okay so ELA 101 in the 100 building.” I thought to myself as I stood up.  
“Later nerd.” Tech said as he was walking away.  
“Bye Tech.” I replied trying to hold back a laugh.

Maybe this year won’t completely suck after all. I put my headphones in and headed to the 100 building. I looked around at the college admiring the scenery. The brick pathways that connected each building were old and cracked but in a sort of admiring way. The trees stood tall with bare branches as most of the leaves had fallen off. One of the main reasons I picked this college was because of the scenery. Sure the programs were good but I wanted to enjoy at least something about going to school every morning. I was taken out of my trance as I walked up to a big building. The numbers 100 were plastered on the top left side of the wall

“Well I guess this is it.”  
One hour later~

Well that was probably hands down the most boring class I have ever been too. Who knew the rules would be the exact same but instead this time some random lady read every single one of them out word for word in a very monotone voice. She sounded like a robot and almost half the class was asleep by the end of it. Plus there wasn’t a pretty boy there to at least make it a little more interesting. Man I really hope that class gets at least a little more fun as time goes on. However for now at least I get to go home. It was only 10am so that gave me a whole day to do anything! I knew exactly what I wanted to do! Go home, eat ramen, and play Minecraft. No day can get better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 917 words  
> Hey everyone! Today's chapter was a lot shorter but it was more of a filler. I can’t wait to really get into the story! I want to thank you all for all of the support you have given me. Have a great day/evening/night!


	3. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader is on the way home and bumps into a new friend.

As I walked back to the subway station I noticed all of the clouds that had almost completely covered the sky.

“Ah shit I really hope it's not a thunderstorm.” I thought to myself as I reached the stairs that lead down to the station.

Fun fact about me, I absolutely despise thunder. It always makes me jump and is way too loud for my liking. However I absolutely adore rain, it almost makes up for the thunder in a way. 

I walked into the train and sat down at the first seat I saw. Since lunchtime hasn't hit yet the train was fairly empty. I always enjoyed it much better like this. The train was usually pretty poorly lit as it was underground but now it was even darker. I wasn’t sure if it was pretty or reminded me of a horror movie. I stared out the window and waited for my stop to come. The train slowly stopped as the doors slid open. The next stop was mine and I could finally get out of this damn thing. As I glanced at the people walking in I realized just how crowded it was about to get. I looked into the other room on the left from me. It was way less crowded but I don’t think people were paying that much attention. It seemed like they all just wanted to try to get on. 

“I bet if I can go fast enough I can get into that room” I thought to myself coming up with a game plan.

I knew it would be risky but I was willing to do it as long as I didn’t have to stay in this crowded space for too long. I slid my way out of the train and booked it to the next one. I’m not sure how but I ended up making it. The doors slammed shut a few seconds after I had gotten in. I sighed in relief and looked for a place to either stand or sit. My eyes caught an open seat and I made my way over there. I sat down and calmed myself. I didn’t pay attention to who I sat next to. I was just so relieved to have actually found a seat. However my train of thought was interrupted when a familiar deep voice spoke. 

“Long time no see.” Someone said. I turned towards them confused and wondered if they were even talking to me. I was surprised to see that it was Tech. It was a very happy surprise if I may add.

“Oh hi Tech!” I said cheerfully.  
“So how was the first day back?” He asked.  
“Pretty good however my second class was the exact opposite of entertaining.”  
“Ah, it’s probably because I wasn’t there.” He said, smirking.  
“Mmm I don’t think that's exactly the reason.” I replied trying to hold back a laugh.  
“What do you mean, I’m the life of the party.”

I rolled my eyes at him while he smiled.

“Also you left without giving me a way to contact you so we can play Minecraft.” He said with a fake pout.

“Wow I can’t believe he was actually being serious about that.” I thought.

“Would my discord work?” I asked.  
“Hell yeah.”

After I gave him my discord we sat there talking about random things. Most of them having to do with Minecraft. As I felt the train start to slow I started to feel a little sad. This was my stop but I enjoyed talking to Tech. As the train was about to stop I grabbed my backpack and turned back towards Tech.

“Well this is my stop.” I said, smiling a little.  
“Awe man does that mean we have to wait to finish our highly intelligent conversation.” He said bringing the fake pout back.  
“Ah yes, we can talk about why Ravagers are the best later.” I said as we both started laughing.

The doors flew open and I stood up flinging my backpack over my shoulders.

“Later Nerd.” Tech said as I was turning to walk away.  
“Bye Tech.” I replied with a small smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 752 Words  
> Hey everyone! I hope everyone had an amazing day! I hope everyone has a great day/evening/night! I’m going to sleep peace out~


	4. Bedwars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Techno go Brrrrrrrrr

Since today was the first day back at my Uni we didn’t have any homework or assignments yet. We had things to sign but I already finished them when I wasn’t paying attention in my last class. I thought about hopping on Minecraft but ugh my desk was just so far away and it sounds like a lot of work to stand up. I should probably get something for lunch but I had no clue what I wanted. As I was deciding what I wanted, I heard a little ping come from my PC.

I sighed and got up slowly but surely making it to my desk. I plopped down with a thud and looked at the notification. 

“Discord?” I thought, confused. 

No one really talks to me too much on discord unless we're playing some kind of game. Even if someone wanted to play they would usually just text me anyways. I opened up the app and realized it was a friend request from…. Technoblade?

“Could this be Tech?” I wondered to myself. I never asked him what his user was. I added him back and a few seconds later I got another notification.

Technoblade: Hullo  
Y/n: Hey??  
Technoblade: This is Tech btw  
Y/n: That makes a lot more sense   
Technoblade: I probably should’ve warned you about the name first lol  
Y/n: Haha probably  
Technoblade: So you wanna get on Minecraft?  
Y/n: Yeah I got nothing else to do

After waiting for a few seconds I answered the call from Dave.

¨Hey long time no talk.¨ Tech says.   
¨Ah yes it feels like it's been years.”I said sarcastically.  
¨So what do we wanna do? We can play skyblock, bedwars, or we can make a new world and figure out something to do there.¨  
¨Mmm I don't really have to big of a preference.¨  
¨Since I would absolutely crush you in bedwars, why don't we try something more simpler.” 

I could hear the smirk on his face.

¨In your dreams bitch boy.¨  
¨Bitch boy eh?¨  
¨Mmmhmmm, there's no way in hell you're better than me.¨  
¨You wanna bet.¨  
¨Try me.¨

We both loaded up bedwars and I was hyping myself up.

“Are you ready to lose bitch?” I said.  
“You seem so confident, can’t wait to crush that in a few seconds.” He replied.  
“You say that nowww~”  
“This is literally my game dude you’re not beating me there's no way.”

I laughed in response as we joined a new game. 

“Okay I got this.” I thought to myself as I went to find Tech.

I saw his tag and headed on over to him.

“Alright you ready to get beat- PFFT HAHAHA” I said laughing my ass off.  
“What?” Tech said, confused.  
“What in the actual hell is your skin?” I said, still laughing.   
“Excuse you, it's a very nice skin” He said while fake pouting.  
“Is that a pig in a king costume?”   
“iS tHaT a PiG iN a KiNg cOstUmE? It's a pig who’s a king dumbass.” Tech said mocking me.  
“It’s literally so stupid.” I said jokingly.  
“You take that BACK.”   
“Not in a million years.”  
“Oooo I’m gonna absolutely destroy you now.”  
“Someones salty~.”  
“Fuck off.”

We both started laughing while we got into the game. I got blue team while Tech got red.  
I immediately went back to get some supplies to protect the bed and protect myself. After a few minutes I finally ran into him.

“Prepared to die nerd?” He said.  
“I’d like to see you try.” I replied.

Our little battle went on for about 3 minutes with me screaming profanities anytime he almost knocked me off. Finally, in the chat, it said that blue team's bed has been broken.

“Oh shit.” I said not really paying attention to the pig sneaking up on me. 

When I finally looked up he was right in front of me. Just as I was about to move he hit me straight into the void.

“FOR FUCKS SAKES!” I yelled   
“HAHA TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!” He yelled back.  
“CHEATER!”  
“How would I have cheated? It’s not my fault you’re bad.  
“This is so unfair.”

He kept laughing despite my complaining. Even though I was “mad” I tried my best to stop myself from laughing anytime he did. His laugh is so cute and contagious it was hard not to just let it all out.

“Down for another round nerd?”  
“Oh you’re so on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 739 Words!!  
> I am so sorry for not updating this for a while. School was kicking my ass but I have finally gotten back into the groove of things. To make up for the time loss, y’all get 3 chapters woooo! Happy New Years to all of you lovely people and I hope you have a great 2021.


	5. The GC

We played a shit ton more rounds and honestly it was amazing. It was so easy talking to him. It was like the words would just roll off my tongue and I said whatever I wanted to. It felt like I had known this man for years when in reality I just met him a few hours ago. I didn't want it to end but I was getting hungry and knew I should probably actually do something productive. I glanced at the pile of laundry sitting by my closet and decided that was going to be the first thing to do.

¨Hey Dave, as much fun as absolutely wrecking you is, I should probably go do something productive.¨ I said as the last game ended.  
¨Boooooo.¨ Dave replied.  
¨You´re such a child.¨ I said, trying to hold back my laughter.  
“Fine but we gotta play again soon.”  
“Hell yeah, I’m so down.”  
“Alright cool, see you later nerd.”  
“Bye Dave.” I said as I smiled. 

I disconnected the call and leaned back in my chair with a sigh. That was a lot of fun but man am I exhausted. I really did the bare minimum, why in the hell am I this tired.

I got up out of my chair into the kitchen. I looked around in the pantry and the fridge hoping to find something that I actually wanted to eat. Nothing sounded good. I decided I would just order some pizza and call it a day.

After emotionally preparing myself for the call I finally dialed the numbers. We have established that I am not exactly great at talking to people. Usually you would think that it would be less stressful over the phone however sadly it is not. 

I finally finished the call without fucking up my words too hard and opened Twitter. I decided to post on my spam that only had my closest friends.  
Twitter

Y/n @Y/n.spams  
I met the prettiest boy today and played Minecraft with him sos-  
10 Comments Retweets 5 Likes  
/  
Y/bsf @y/bsf.yt  
DEADASS  
-Y/n @y/n.spams YES I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED AND I'M ASDFGHJKL  
-Y/bsf @y/bsf.yt I LOVE THIS FOR YOU BITCH

Rolli @rol11es HOW CUTE WAS HE THO  
-Y/n @y/n.spams Cute enough for me to be in literal shock when I met him..  
-Rolli @rol11es I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BITCH GET INTO IT

Moosh @Moosh1m GC NOW!!!  
-Rolli @rol11es SAY LESS  
-Y/bsf @y/bsf.yt OMW  
-Y/n @y/nspams BET

MAIN WHORES

Moosh  
ALRIGHT SPILL

Rollie  
^^^^

Y/n  
HE WAS SO CUTE I'M STILL ASDKHDFS 

Y/bf  
WE NEED DETAILS WOMAN

Y/n  
OKAY SO WHEN I TELL YOU THIS MAN T A L L

Rollie  
WE LOVE THAT

Y/n  
HIS VOICE WAS ALSO SUPER DEEP AND MONOTONE  
BUT LIKE NOT IN A BAD WAY IF THAT MAKES SENSE

Y/bf  
OOOOOOOOOO

Y/n  
HE SAT NEXT TO MY IN MY PSYCH CLASS AND  
AT FIRST I WASN'T HAPPY ABOUT IT  
BUT WOO BITCHES DID THAT CHANGE FAST

Rollie  
LMAOOOOOO

Moosh  
Man he must be something else  
you hate it when ppl sit by you

Y/n  
Dude he is literally so sweet and makes it so easy  
to talk to him

Y/bf  
SIMP

Rollie  
SIMP

Y/n  
Both of you fuck off

Rollie  
Your simp card is ready for pick up

Y/bf  
LMAOOOO

Y/n  
I literally hate you so much

Rollie  
Thats false and you know it

Moosh  
So what's mystery boys name

Y/n  
Fuck off part 2 Rol  
And his names Dave

Moosh  
Okay not the worst name ever

Rollie  
That's true

Y/bf  
True it could be like Kyler

Rollie  
Oh god hate that name the most

Y/n  
If he started out with a “hey my names  
Kyler”, I woulda been outta there so fast

Y/bf  
As you should

Moosh  
Valid

Y/n  
Anyways  
I have him in my Psych class and  
honestly that may be the only  
reason I actually go to that class

Rollie  
LMAOOOO

Moosh  
Well I hope you know we need  
constant updates on this new man

Y/bf  
^^^^^^^^^

Rollie  
^^^^^^^^^^

Y/n  
Honestly was expecting that

Y/bf  
You said you played mc with him right?

Y/n  
Yes I did

Y/bf  
Was he good?

Y/n  
Holy fuck yes we played bed wars  
and I’m convinced this man is a god

Rollie  
Oh that just made him 10 times  
hotter 

Moosh  
Can’t argue with that

Y/n  
I also learned he was an English Major

Rollie  
Hes a fucking what

Y/n  
Uh an English Major?

Y/bf  
Oo that's rough

Y/n  
Wait why

Rollie  
They are at the bottom of the food  
chain in the college world

Moosh  
Rol you don’t even go to college-

Rollie  
And what about it

Y/n  
You literally dropped out the first week  
of your first semester you don’t have  
rights 

Rollie  
SAY IT AGAIN R A T

Y/n  
You have no rights

Rollie  
MOM Y/N’S BEING A FUCKING BITCH

Y/n  
YOU CAME AFTER THE PRETTY BOY  
NOW I'M COMING AFTER YOU

Y/bf  
Just another day in this god forsaken  
gc 

Moosh  
Both of you stop it

Rollie  
BUT MOM SHE SAID I HAD NO RIGHTS

Y/n  
YOU CALLED ME A FUCKING RAT

Rollie  
I SAID WHAT I SAID

Y/n  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* You just wait till my therapist hears about this *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/bf  
ALSDKHSADHDS

Rollie  
EYE-

Moosh  
Why am I still friends with you 3

Y/bf  
YO YO YO RUN IT BACK  
WHAT DID I DO

Rollie  
If we’re going down we’re dragging  
you with us 

Y/n  
WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

Y/bf  
ONCE WE KNOW

Rollie  
THAT WE ALL ARE

Y/n  
WE’RE ALL STARS

Moosh  
AND WE SEE THAT

Y/bf  
WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER 

Rollie  
Good work everyone see you at rehearsals tomorrow

Y/n  
LMAOOOO

Y/bf  
We should start a band

Y/n  
Moo is obviously singing

Rollie  
As she should

Y/bf  
That's a given

Moosh  
Wait why am I singing

Y/n  
I’m gonna pretend you didn’t  
just say that

Y/bf  
You are literally the only one  
that can actually sing good-

Moosh  
That's not true I’m not even that  
good!

Y/n  
Don’t lie to our face like that

Rollie  
You literally sound like a god

Y/bf  
^^^^^^^

Moosh  
Oh thanks guys  
☆ ～('▽^人)

Y/n  
°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Y/bf

(^人<)〜☆

Rollie  
(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,077 Words  
> Whooo second post of the night baby. This was actually a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! See y’all in the next one! Have a great day/evening/night!


	6. Imagine Being Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedwards is really hard okay-

I woke up the next day as tired as ever. I looked at my phone, the light almost blinding me. The clock read 6:30. God damn it I actually have to get up.

I pushed the blankets off me and tried my best to keep my eyes open. As much as I love my friends, staying up till 3 am talking to them when you have to wake up at 6:30 isn’t exactly ideal. I shuffled into the kitchen pouring my favorite cereal into a bowl and adding milk. Because that is the correct way to do it. It was only the second day of a new semester and I was already tired of it. However I tried my best to keep my hopes up high with the little energy I had. 

I shuffled back into my room thinking of an outfit that was easy and simple. Sure I wanted to look cute but the thought of trying to get into tight fitted clothing sounded like hell. I opened my closet and decided on a big gray shirt with a black long sleeve under. I wiggled into some black ripped skinny jeans with a belt and hoped for the best. 

I headed into the bathroom to do the usual and waddled back out heading towards the front door. I slid on my backpack with a sigh and took out my headphones connecting them to my phone. I reluctantly turned the door knob and stepped outside. 

After I got on the subway I checked my phone and the little notifications I had.  
Most were from the “Main Whores’ group chat. I smiled at the unread messages from last night and texted them good morning. I went on Twitter to see what I had missed while I was asleep. I got a notification from discord and opened it.

Technoblade: Gooood Morninggggg  
Y/n: Good morning to you too   
Technoblade: Are you excited for your second day of class  
Y/n: There are a lot of things I am currently feeling abt this second day however I don’t believe excited is one of them I definitely did not get enough sleep last night  
Technoblade: Felt that I’m still on the waking up at 2pm everyday and going to bed at 6am schedule  
Y/n: You got to sleep in??   
Technoblade: Mhm  
Y/n: Did you have a job at the time?  
Technoblade: Technically yes  
Y/n: Damn what kind of job lets you sleep in that late? I mean unless you took the night shift  
Technoblade: Uh its kinda complicated  
Y/n: How so?  
Technoblade: Lets not worry about that right now  
Y/n: Mmmm seems a little sus but I won’t pry  
Technoblade: DID YOU JUST CALL M E SUS  
Y/n: Haha yes I did  
Technoblade: This is slander I hate it here  
Y/n: You know you don’t have to keep replying then  
Technoblade: Awee but who else am I gonna annoy at 6 am  
Y/n: Touche 

As I waited for a reply I felt the train coming to a stop. I collected my things and stood up trying my very best to squeeze through the crowd of people. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for the long day ahead of me.

5 hours later

Today was unusually exhausting. I slammed face first onto my bed as my limbs gave in. 

“Maybe Rol had the right idea when she dropped out.” I thought, contemplating the pros and cons.

I soon shook off those thoughts as I knew my parents would throw a tantrum if I decided to drop out. I’m talking a 6 year old who was told they can’t eat icecream for breakfast, type tantrum. They always say it’s because they want me to succeed and it's because they care or whatever. However I think we all know it's because they don’t want their child to look like a failure to their friends. I mean all of their other kids are successful or super smart then they realized that I was dumber than a sack of fucking rocks. It’s hard having siblings who do more than hibernate in their room for weeks on end. I mean my older sister is in med school and then there's me who forgot to turn the oven on when I was making muffins last week. Truly not one of my best moments but we can ignore that. My younger sister is currently in 6th grade and is getting better grades than I have ever had. She’s actually really smart and it kind of scares me sometimes…. Moving on, it’s super hard to live up to what my older sister is. She’s super pretty and I’m quite literally built like a pillow. On the brightside, my younger sister is gonna have an absolute field day when she gets to my age and has to live up to me. Cause boy is that gonna be easy as shit. She just has to do the bare minimum and she's set. 

My phone buzzing took me out of my self deprecating thoughts.

Technoblade: Hey nerd down to get your ass beat at Bedwars again

I stared at my phone smiling as if my previous pity-fest never happened.

Y/n: Big talk coming from bacon  
Technoblade: Woah that is absolutely uncalled for

I chuckled to myself as I popped open Discord awaiting Tech’s call. I opened up Minecraft and did my usual ritual of hyping myself up. I wasn’t sure if it was to prepare for playing or to talk to him again. Either way, it worked for both. Seconds later the familiar call tone rung through my ears

“Hey nerd.” Tech said as I answered the call.  
“Hey, why do you keep calling me a nerd.” I replied.  
“It just suits you.”  
“I feel like I should be taking offense to that but I’m gonna see it as a compliment.”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  
“Enough shit talk, are you ready to get absolutely destroyed.”  
“If we go back to previous events, I believe I was the one that actually completely destroyed you.”  
“I was having an off day-”  
“Excuses excuses.”  
“Oh you are sooooo going down.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”

Determination flooded through me as I joined the game with Tech. I was blue and he was red again. I focused really hard coming up with a sort of plan to hopefully win. 

Everything was going really well. The other teams were down and that left red and blue. I had killed a good amount of players and was feeling confident as hell. I could hear Tech trying to sike me out and stop me from focusing but I wasn’t having any of it. One of my teammates ended up breaking the red team's bed.

“Ready to die pig boy.” I said as my ego was doubling in size by the second.  
“Oh, getting cocky are we?” Tech replied as he inched closer to me.

Listen this may sound like an over exaggeration but I don’t think I’ve ever focused on something harder in my life. He flew at me, having close to perfect precision as his sword swung. I thankfully reacted and backed away making sure I didn’t get close to the void. I’ve seen Tech play before. He most definitely knows what he’s doing. The second I get near that edge it’s game over for me. I am an extremely competitive person and I talked some big game. If I lost now he would never let me hear the end of it. I continued trying to get some good swings on him but when he dropped down two hearts, I’d drop four. I knew I had to act quickly if I wanted to win. I noticed one of my teammates out of the corner of my screen. I smirked and dipped out of immediate danger and ran towards my teammate. There's no way he could take on the two of us right? Right?

“Running like a coward I see.” I could hear that stupid fucking smirk through his mic.  
“How I play is none of your business Tech.”  
“It is when I’m trying to kill you.”

My teammate immediately jumped in on Tech. Oh no, this isn’t going to end well. It didn’t take long for Tech to hit him into the void.

“Shit.” I whispered into my mic.  
“At least he tried.” Tech said laughing.

I regained my focus and went in for a surprise attack. It actually worked. Well for about two seconds before Tech processed what I was doing. We continued to try and kill each other for a while. One of Tech’s other teammates managed to break my team's bed. I saw said teammate run towards where Tech and I were fighting. Oh shit. I can barely manage Tech by himself there's no way I’m going to survive if the other teammate joins in. He was quickly approaching and I was trying to figure out what to do. I tried to look around for my other teammate while fighting but had no luck. I figured Tech’s teammate took him down already. I started to panic a little knowing there was no way I was going to hold my own. However when the other teammate got to us Tech stopped hitting me. I was confused and was about to ask him what was going on but he beat me to it. 

“Kill him.”  
“What-”  
“Kill. Him.”

Still confused, I started fighting Tech’s teammate as he just…. watched? I pretty quickly killed him by pushing him into the void. I turned back towards Tech preparing to ask him why he just let me do that.

“I would rather it be just us.” Tech said nonchalantly.  
“Huh?”  
“It wouldn’t be any fun if he helped me. I’m the only one allowed to kill you.”

I gulped and tried to shake what he said. Despite the fact it sent chills down my spine. 

“Well then, where were we.” I replied, resuming my focus.

We resumed fighting, my need to win increasing by the millisecond. I was getting pretty low but I figured he would have had to be too. Not to brag but I was getting some pretty solid hits. However, I ended up making a fucking mistake.

I tried to bridge over him to get better grounding. I was getting closer to the edge and I didn’t want to risk anything. I ended up missing a block and took some serious fall damage. I had two hearts. One hit and I would be dead. Before I could react properly, I saw Tech moving closer. 

“SHIT!” I shouted as I tried to back away.

However it was too late as though he was already on me. I saw him do one last final swing as the game ended.

“HAHA IMAGINE BEING BAD!” Tech shouted in victory.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKES!” I shouted back sliding down in my chair.  
“Awee it’s okay Y/n, not everyone can be good.”  
“I will literally rip your fucking head off.”  
“I would be more scared if I thought you could actually reach it.”  
“I’m actually going to kill you one of these days.”

I could hear his laugh echoing through my headphones. God it was so contagious. I tried my best not to smile but it’s so unbelievably hard.

“You actually did pretty damn good.”

My self-pity facade broke as he praised me.

“You’re not bad yourself.” I replied laughing lightly.  
“So, you up for another round.”  
“You bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters despite the fact I wrote it at 3 am. So if this chapter is shitty, blame it on sleep deprivation. However in other news I am so excited to show y’all a project I’ve been working on for a while soon! It’s currently been taking up most of my time so I do apologize. I will hopefully be updating this story regularly. At least once a week. I hope you enjoyed this sleep high chapter and have a great rest of your day/evening/night!


End file.
